


Brawling, Falling

by Soak



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, F/M, Fluff, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Mild Blood, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, i asked myself why, why not i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soak/pseuds/Soak
Summary: As the fight against Those Who Slither In The Dark winds down, Edelgard has a final assignment for her long-time ally and friend, Petra. Headed into Enbarr's shady underground, she brings her knight along, starting a cascading series of events. Neither were meant for the shady, cut-throat underbelly of the imperial capital, but that doesn't mean some good can't come from it.--or--Ashe and Petra start a bar fight, because how dare someone talk to the other like that.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Brawling, Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is fun?? Kinda just whipped this up on a whim tonight--I get some balthus energy sometimes and find the trio of alcohol/fighting/romance to be v enticing.
> 
> Also, apologies for the pacing... kinda too fast if you ask me

Goddess, this place stank. The wooden benches and tables seemed to stick to his skin, and Ashe really didn't want to know why. All lighting was provided by some dim oil lamps, so far apart it wasn't much better than standing outside in Enbarr's streets. The Giddy Griffin's crowd wasn't much better--a hodge-podge of tattooed thugs, sharp-eyed cut-throats, and junkies here for more than the sour ale. Granted, they were here to meet with a more influential person than the average bar-goer, but he was starting to grow nervous at their task.  
  
Find a woman named Carolina Duvalle, she has information on the Agarthans. That's what Edelgard had asked of them, though she herself had no clue on which days she showed up to the tavern. So that's how it came to be their third night in a row here, a repentant ex-thief and an assassin that had never once set foot in Fodlan's underworld.  
  
"Ashe," Petra hissed under her breath, "you should be drinking some. It will be suspicious if you keep staring."  
  
Ashe shook himself, looking across the table. Petra kept the wooden mug close to her lips, her burgundy eyes staring at him. She had replaced her usual Brigid-wear for an assassin's leathers and a heavy cloak, the rich color of her hair and face contrasting with the dark, shadowy clothes. It looked... very nice, he admitted to himself as he took a sip.  
  
It was a struggle to keep down. He wasn't a fan of ales, but he had heard that sour ones were a popular style--and he was starting to suspect this didn't count either.  
  
Her cheeks pushed up higher on her face, a low chuckle coming from her chest. "Your face has been giving me amusement all night."  
  
Ashe groaned, hiding his face further behind his mug, which didn't help either as the smell of its contents grew stronger. "Q- quiet, you."  
  
Another delightful chuckle rang out as she tipped back the rest of drink. As she put her mug back down, she reached over and grabbed Ashe's as well. "Fine. I will be buying more, and for you I can be finding something nicer."  
  
"Wait, you don't have to do that," Ashe said, shaking his head. "Everything else is way too expensive, somehow. It's fine, really."  
  
She stood up, fixing him with a stare. "I am thinking your comfort is worth more than some gold. I can be using your commoner techniques-"  
  
"Don't you dare." Ashe nearly popped out from his seat. They'd been over this half a dozen times already. "You can't barter with tavernkeepers, Petra."  
  
"Yes, you are saying this many times." She rolled her eyes, then altered her voice to do a ridiculous impression of him: "The bartenders will be throwing us out, and my knightly honor prevents me-"  
  
" _Goddess_ , I think you've had too much to drink." Ashe looked away, unable to hide a silly grin. "Get going, then."  
  
Still, he watched her out of the corner of his eye as she turned and departed. With the war for Fódlan over and the Agarthan infestation nearly destroyed, it was surprising to watch her lighter side bloom. He supposed that when the stresses of a continent fall off your shoulders, suddenly it was easier to kick back.  
  
Not that they should. Definitely not. They were here on direct orders of the Emperor, and there was little time for idling until Those Who Slither In The Dark were deemed destroyed--the sole condition Edelgard had asked for as she vowed to make Brigid independent. Their warrior-princess, who had been instrumental in the re-ordering of Fódlan, had one last duty to her liege and long-time friend.   
  
He wasn't nearly as close with the Emperor, but he was oath-bound to become Petra's knight in Brigid, a future he was eagerly looking forward to. _Too_ eagerly if he was honest with himself late at night, but he tried to push that away. His dream was within his grasp, and now was not the time to tempt fate.  
  
"Kelle says she heard we got a knight here," a voice curled out from behind him. Suddenly two figures sat down on the bench beside him, the wood groaning under its weight. A third stood at the head of the table, as wide as he was tall, a trio of scars running down his face. He looked Ashe up and down with a sneer. "Ain't that right?"  
  
"My ears never lie," said a woman next to him, her voice harsh and tinny, her black hair cropped short. She was missing a couple of fingers on each hand, giving her a bit of trouble as she held a wine bottle by the neck. "Honor and all that shit. Been here for the past couple nights too--what's he here for, I wonder?"  
  
His instincts flooded to him at once, instantly recalling where the dagger strapped to his thigh was if he needed it. The scarred one would pose a threat, but he could get the drop on the woman if he had to. The other man beside him was tall and lanky, but Caspar had been quite helpful on teaching him how to get inside a larger man's reach.   
  
"Is- is there a problem?" Ashe asked, trying to keep his face passive as he looked at them all. "I'm not really a knight." Not yet, anyway.  
  
"Figured as much." The large one laughed. "Can't see you liftin' a sword with those noodle arms anyway."

"What? I can swing a sword if I need to."

"Ah, I see," the man beside him said, leaning in close. "You're one of them hustlin' types that likes to tell that to your merchandise, is that it? Just trying to show off your newest girl?"  
  
"Yeah, that might be it." The woman cackled. "She's gotta be expensive too, ain't she? Cheap ones don't delude themselves with that crap."  
  
"Ex- excuse me?" He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but their tones and stares at Petra were painting a clear-enough picture. His frustration was mounting, seeping into his muscles as they demanded action.  
  
"Ooh, now I'm listening." The large one leaned over the table. "Say, how much for a night? Figure twenty gold is what she's worth."  
  
Ashe rose to his feet before he knew it, a haze of anger rising in his brain. "You will _not_ talk about her that way." He pushed his face in close, one hand balled tight into a fist. For the first time in weeks, adrenaline was flowing in his veins, the roar of blood thumping in his ears.  
  
"We got a feisty one, Draum."  
  
"Careful, sonny. Maybe just give him a discount, eh?"  
  
The scarred one, Draum, laughed. He placed a meaty paw on his shoulder. "What are you gonna do? Be her shining knight?" He shoved him away.  
  
The force was reeling, but Ashe had taken his share of blows on the battlefield. He set his feet wider and held his ground. "I'm warning you now: _leave_."  
  
Jeers rose from Draum's companions. He kept on grinning, pushing and knocking him around. "Me? Leave? How's a rat boy like you gonna make that happen, eh? If you weren't so clean I'd think you just crawled out from the sewers. You look just like the rest of those orphan shits that live down there."  
  
That last line pushed Ashe to the brink. He clung to the faintest tethers, knowing that if he got kicked out, he'd fail Edelgard. Even still, he could his face twisting with anger, red-hot tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
"That is enough!" 

Ashe turned, finding Petra standing there, a bottle of wine in her hands. Her eyes were harsh and dangerous, her mouth set in a rigid line. "You will _not_ be speaking to him that way."  
  
Draum glanced at her and smiled. "Would ya look at that, the whore's got feelings too-"  
  
Glass shattered, wine exploding over the table. Petra had materialized in front of him and smashed the bottle over his head.   
  
Silence hung in the tavern.   
  
To his credit, Draum didn't keel over. With a pained grunt, he reached out for both of them in a flash. Petra dipped away--Ashe was not so lucky.  
  
The world exploded into chaos, his view swirling as he was thrown over the table. His body landed hard on the stained wooden floors, driving the breath out of him.  
  
"I'll kill you both!" Draum roared as the rest of the tavern grew frantic. "Get 'em!"  
  
Ashe popped up to his feet, his ribs burning with pain, Petra beside him. "Are you injured?" she asked quickly, her fists out in front of her.  
  
The lanky man from before hopped over, charging him, swinging two wild haymakers. His training kicked in on instinct--Ashe deflected one with his forearm and ducked inside the other. He lashed out with a series of jabs, two to the gut and one to the nose, sending him reeling away.  
  
He looked over to Petra. "I'm okay-"  
  
His vision flashed white as a fist connected with his cheek. Dazed, he stumbled back, the woman Kelle coming into view. She pushed her advantage, coming at him with another vicious hook.   
  
Petra was on her in a flash, bowling her over with a shoulder. Kelle tried to recover, but the Brigid princess gave her no respite--she grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her upright, just to beat her back down with her fists. A final, savage kick sent her sprawling away.  
  
Draum lumbered into view, bleeding from the cuts on his bald head, just as Ashe shook himself back to reality. Petra wove away from his blows with ease, her legendary agility finding few equals. Frustrated, he charged across the de-facto arena, the patrons fleeing to the walls.   
  
Ashe dove away, rolling across the wine-slicked floors as he felt the wind of Draum's arms just miss him. He rose up quickly, noting that Petra was engaging his male underling. Fine, just the two of them. He had some harsh words to settle anyway.  
  
He dove forward as Draum was whirling around. Another trio of jabs and- _by the goddess_ his hands hurt. The man's flesh was like stone, cords of muscle hidden under a small layer of fat.  
  
"That all ye got, rat boy?"   
  
A monstrous fist flew at him, then another. Ashe dipped and weaved, gathering all of his wartime experience to keep out of range. He was panting hard by the end of Draum's barrage, setting his feet wide, looking for an opening. He'd have to hit his face to do anything.  
  
A hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him away, glimpsing the lanky man flying over him. His feet clipped each other, tumbling him head over heels, until two arms wrapped him up and stopped his fall.   
  
Ashe looked up to find Petra holding him. "Get up!" she hissed. Then she drew away, eyes flicking dangerously to their foes.  
  
He picked himself up, trying to push the faint heat of embarrassment out of his mind. Fists out yet again, he lined up beside her, glaring down at the two goons before them. Draum wiped the blood out of his eyes.  
  
"I have created a plan," Petra whispered. "Be ready."  
  
"What?" Ashe asked, already too late as Petra took off, launching a flying kick at the skinny one. Great. Suddenly he wasn't so enthused to take on Draum.  
  
He had no choice in the matter--more gigantic hands came barreling down. Ashe ducked under two, then slid away as Draum tried to grab him. He lashed out with a swing of his own, striking the back of his exposed elbow, bending it in a way that wasn't natural.  
  
Draum roared in pain, giving Ashe a second wind. He'd found soft spots to go after, and now it wasn't looking so grim-  
  
A backhand slap connected with his chest, searing his ribs in pain as his breath left him again. Ashe reeled, his boots slipping on the wet floor. One foot gave out and he was falling over.   
  
Ashe looked up at the floor, just as Draum ugly mug came into view. "I'm gonna send you back to the sewers," he promised with a grin.  
  
A curious _clunk_ rang out, and suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Draum teetered and collapsed, leaving a grinning Petra looking down on him, a heavy metal stein in one of her hands. She offered the other hand down and helped him up.  
  
Despite all of his time fighting beside her, a warm pride welled up in Ashe at this moment, overriding the masses of aches and pains in his body. He was reminded yet again of how strong, clever, and dependable Petra was, that she was the woman he was proud to serve and watch over. Though, honestly, she had watched out for him just as much, for as long as they'd been classmates and allies.  
  
He rose to his feet beside her, not quite willing to take his hand away. Her smile turned into relieved, exhausted giggle.  
  
"Out!" bellowed the barkeep. "Get out of here, all of you!" 

  
\--  
  


  
"They were speaking that?" Petra asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty terrible." Ashe chuckled, still massaging his sore chest. They were walking through the dark streets of Enbarr, now thankfully in the royal district, close to their lodgings adjacent the palace.   
  
"You are having my thanks, then." Petra dipped her head, still smiling. She was practically skipping along the cobblestone, and for the whole way home, really. "I am taking back my teasing from before--your knightly honor was very helpful tonight."  
  
"Was it? I'm worried Edelgard's going to be angry with us." Ashe sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. "I can't see how we'll get that information now."  
  
A hand reached out and touched his shoulder. "Do not be worrying, please. I will be speaking to Edelgard, to be sure she understands."  
  
"Are you sure?" The back of his neck grew hot from her touch. Suddenly she felt very close by. "I don't want you to get in trouble with her for my sake."  
  
"Ashe..." She looked over, finding his eyes. Yes, much too close. "She will have understanding. Have my faith, please."  
  
Meekly, he nodded. "Ah... okay. I- I mean, of course."  
  
Petra chuckled, taking her hand away. "Your face is growing red--was I saying something wrong?"  
  
Goddess smite him. Ashe looked away, suddenly noting they'd grown close to her small townhouse, one of many along the winding street. "N- no! Not at all. But, uh, well, we're here." He slowed to a stop, daring to look over. The grin on her face was anything but reassuring. "So, I'll just be going home now and-"  
  
She reached out, grasping his hand and holding him in place. "You are being my knight, now. You can be leaving when I am letting you."  
  
A garble of sounds fell out of his mouth. His rattled brain came up blank trying to decipher that. He coughed. "Yes, well, we're not in Brigid yet, so..."  
  
Petra pulled him away from the street, up towards her door. "You are having wounds that need tending. Let me look at them."  
  
"They're just bruises, really." Ashe said, stumbling over the uneven stones.  
  
Curiously, she bit at her lip, still dragging him closer. "I would still like to be looking."  
  
Ashe's jaw hung wide open. There was little to miss there, and yet the brazenness seized him up. His heart started racing, his mouth gone dry. "I... I am not sure- sure what... I don't know-"  
  
"Ashe," Petra whined, rolling her eyes. "I am thinking you have the same feelings..." She paused, fixing him with a curious look as she muttered a few words in Brigidese. He'd been learning, slowly. " _Stop me, if you don't_."  
  
Her other hand snaked around his neck, drawing him close, pinning her against the wall. Her kiss was gentle at the start, but as the shock passed and Ashe fell into it, it grew intense and demanding. He wrapped one arm around her back, the other pressed on her door to support them both. Her hands kept running through his hair and down his shoulders. She nipped at his lower lip, opening his mouth to work her tongue through.  
  
A mixture of emotions pumped through Ashe's heart, all better and more exhilarating than beating down a dozen thugs. He'd drink a hundred pints of that sour ale just to feel like this. He'd pinch himself to see if he was dreaming, although Petra's taste, the wonderful scent of her hair, and her fingers running down his sides were all too real. He pressed back into her, their noses brushing as hot rushes of air breathed in and out.  
  
Eventually, she broke away, much to his dismay. Still, the kisses lingered, this time trailing down his cheek and along his jaw.  
  
"You should be coming inside," she muttered into his skin.  
  
Goddess, everything was on fire. Each peck sparked and sent shivers down his spine. "Are- are you sure?"  
  
Two hands gripped his shoulders, pushing him away lightly so they could look at each other. Petra was still heaving for breath, her eyes latching hungrily onto his. "I have been...--" a light blush rose on her cheeks "--wanting since we were leaving. I am not missing war, but seeing you fight for me, I- I have understanding now." She exhaled, quick and shaky. "It is... very attracting."  
  
"Oh?" Ashe managed between a wheeze.   
  
"Mhmm." She nodded, continuing to run a hand up and over his shoulders, then down his chest. "If you are also wanting, of course. There are many ways I can be repaying you."  
  
"R-repaying?" Ashe sputtered. "You did most of the fighting, to be honest-"  
  
"Ashe." Petra put a finger up to his lips. "I... I want _you_ \--more than a knight. This will not be changing if you are not ready." Then her cheeks flared brighter. "But I am also... wanting attention--now." Taking out a key, she reached behind her and smoothly unlocked the door, one last plea.  
  
There wasn't much her could say to that, as his heart threatened to break free of his battered ribs. Gulping, he tried to remember what the Luna Knight might do, as ridiculous as that sounded; it was one of his few points of reference for a moment like this.  
  
Ashe took a deep breath in. He bent lower, wrapping both of his arms around the backs of her thighs and picked her up, holding her tight. Petra let out a breathy yelp, then locked her legs around his waist as she understood. She greedily pressed her mouth onto his as she fumbled to open the door.   
  
Carrying her through, Ashe kicked it shut. Years later, Dorothea would incessantly tease them over how imperial guards had to be sent out to find them.

**Author's Note:**

> There is more Petrashe on the way!! I have a long-form enemies->lovers in the works atm :)


End file.
